sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ausfire
Please check out.... http://testsigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Working_New_Main_Page and let me know what you think.Mrjoeterrace 23:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Please check out the sortable list of purist items (Sortable_List_of_Purist_Items) and the sortable list of sets (Sortable_List_of_Sets). They are a work in progress, but I just wanted to see what you thought. Mrjoeterrace 13:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Please check out JeromeTest3. It uses a new version of the template ItemSet (called JItemSet) that accepts arguments from the calling page and formats them in a (I think) great format. If you're okay with the new format, I'll use it to update the layouts of the existing sets. If I don't hear from you by they 28th, I'll assume you're okay with the change and go ahead with it. Hope all is going well with you, Mrjoeterrace 19:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Area Maps, Revisited I was thinking about creating a tool that would interactively retrieve sub-sets of information (like, a list of all of the Purist set items and sets listed by level) given parameters. However, since I'm still kinda new with the wiki, I thought I'd start smaller first. Please check out http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Simulation_Test. If it looks alright on different sizes we can apply it to the other areas (at the very least it is more clear what is going on within an area). Mrjoeterrace 03:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Looks like TIU Spearhead will be a big master map! Mrjoeterrace 14:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Portals Okay. I didn't know that the costs to travel _from_ one portal are different than to travel _from_ another. I think I had only used one redirect. Somehow, I don't think that any portal should just be named "Portal" in an area (like anything else it should have a descriptive prefix). That said, I was just working to do with portals what has been done with areas: the _main_ portals page should list all of the portals, their locations, and the costs to travel to them. Mrjoeterrace 12:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :: Exactly! That's what I started to do yesterday and the day before, but found out that the portal names weren't on the maps and just labelled "portal" or instead of a correct name they had been named for the area and suffixed with portal. What I was doing was a seperate page (3 column) for each portal with costs. For the main portal page I was working off the basis that LadyN started, but costs can't be listed there because all the costs are different depending on which port you do use. Stores Setup Looks great! :-D Mrjoeterrace 21:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Elders Request (Mission) Start point is (4,4) not 10,15 Hiding from the Hand (Mission) uses Cyborg Drill Arm now instead of Power Drill Arm. Blog update Please check out User blog:Mrjoeterrace/World Areas for an update and post any comments there. Thank you, Mrjoeterrace 15:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please check out User blog:Mrjoeterrace/JItemset and Template:Sandbox for my latest updates and post any comments there. Thank you, Mrjoeterrace 05:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please check out User blog:Mrjoeterrace/JEntity and JeromeTest5 for my latest updates and post any comments to the blog. Thank you, Mrjoeterrace 21:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The Hard Path Quest. hey i messaged you guys before about editing a quest, well i finally decided to make an account :P and um im trying to edit a different quest now (subject line) because there is 1 point missiong in the main informations and that is between 5 & 6 should be a "Obtain level 126" message thats all ;)